Just one Night
by Jaye-chan
Summary: One night at the Grand Magic Games was all it took to change the lives of fairy tail's Erza and crime sorciere's jellal. Jerza fanfic with hopefully other ships as well. Jaye
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
 **Hi, this gonna be the third story that I have written and only second that will be published.**  
 **It's mostly gonna be Jerza but will have other ships.**

 **I've read the manga all the way to the end :( but I'm gonna make it that the last fairy tail arc doesn't happen, Tartaros does happen and fairy tail does get disbanded.**

 **Ah... Well let's see how this turns out.**  
 **~ • ~**  
 _Chapter 1_  
 _Erza's POV_  
It's been 1 month science the disbanding of Fairy Tail. I don't quite know what has happened to the other guild members and can only wish that there're doing fine. As for me though, I've been taking up work in Hargeon Port to keep an eye on things for the Magic Council and training in my free time. That was what I normally do now, until today...

I woke up this morning feeling strangely weak and with a slight headache. Then I felt like I was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom toilet and vomited. This wasn't the first time that this has happened but I think it's getting worse. I sat on the ground leaning on the bath tub to recompose myself before getting back up and got ready for today.

 _Narrators POV_  
Erza finished getting ready and made her way towards the small station to sign in for the day only to realise it was her day off and went back home to sleep. This wasn't her usual behaviour and the Scarlet haired Mage decided to go and see polyusika after she woke up.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~  
"Erza, there is only one explanation of your _illness_ and that is that it's not even an illness" Porlyusika had finished an examination on Erza and continued to enlighten the the confused woman.  
"This surprises even me of all people but it turns out that you child, are 2-3 months pregnant".

...

"I'm what!?" Erza broke the silence. Unbelieving of the fact until the only answer resurfaced into her mind.

~ • _Flash Back_ • ~  
It was the the evening of the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games Erza and Jellal were talking under an arch by a river.

"You don't feel that magical energy?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah... The magical energy reminiscent of Zeref, that Crime Sorciere has felt every year... This time we still haven't felt it" Jellal said slightly confused.

"What does it mean?"

"There are several possibilities that I can think of. If you assume that it's a person than perhaps they disintegrated come to Crocus this time. Another possibility is that the person is in the city but not using magic, it could even be a participant in the games that hasn't made an appearance yet" Jellal suggested.  
"If on the other hand, that magical energy is from some kind of device, or from a specific place... Perhaps the device isn't in operation, or there's some sort of filter that prevents the magical energy from leaking out" Jellal finished.

"In any case, if you don't feel that disturbing magical energy, then there's nothing to it, Right" Erza inquired.

"It'd be nice if that were the case... Shall I take a look at things on the organisers side, starting tomorrow?" Jellal questioned.

"Don't do anything that's too conspicuous" Erza warned.

"I know, Ultear's already pretty much nailed me down" Jellal sighed.

Erza looked at him with a soft smile, "Don't overdo it".

Jellal gave her a warm smile, "night Erza" before turning to walk away. ( **Copied directly from Manga =]** )

He had only taken a few steps before he felt a tug on his coat.  
"Wait, Jellal"  
He turned and looked at Erza who appeared to have a slight blush.

"When am I gonna meet this fiancee of yours?" The Red Head asked with a smirk.

"Ehh... Um, right..." Jellal stammered on until Erza mumbled something.

"You've always been a terrible lyre" She shook her head gently with a slight smile preset on her lips.

"Oh... So you've guessed" Jellal sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"So you'd think you'd just tell me that instead of kissing me?" Erza raised her eye brows.

"Yeah... Well no. It's not like that Erza. That was just an excuse before I had done something I didn't deserve" Jellal explained.

Erza sighed, "I've forgiven you already Jellal, when are you gonna learn that you have to forgive yourself too and experience a little happiness in your life?" Erza said staring into his eyes.

"Erza, I can't do this to you, you deserve to have someone who isn't a wanted criminal who killed your friend, betrayed you and nearly killed you" Jellal said looking away from her gaze with a sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt his head being turned back towards Erza and was immediately greeted with a pair of soft lips upon his own. Freezing for a moment, he didn't know what to do. Then he found himself kissing back and felt that everything was at peace. This was their first successful kiss.  
Erza broke the kiss and looked up at Jellal as he noticed the tears that were slightly building up in her eyes.  
"Tell me that you didn't feel the same as I did" Erza softly said.

Not knowing what to say, Jellal leaned in again and softly kisses her as an answer. Before long the two mages were joined, moving there lips in time with each other, gaining back their lost years together. They were too enraptured with each other knew no means of stopping. Erza was surprised when Jellal separated the kiss and gently placed his lips on her forehead before picking her up and using meteor to go somewhere more private. They ended up at a small cottage by a lake in a forest that crime sorciere had staked out once. Once landed Jellal took Erza's hand and lead her inside to the bedroom. They looked at each other for a while before Jellal asked,  
"Are you okay with this?"  
Erza only managed a nod, her mind was turning upside down and her heart was beating heavily in her chest.  
"You're so beautiful Erza Scarlet" Jellal said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto him as he fell back into the bed.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~  
It was about midnight when they woke up and got re-dressed.  
"I'm sorry Erza, as much as I'd like t always be with you. I can't. I shouldn't have given you false hope like that. Please just let me go now" Jellal said.

"It's okay, I already knew this would happen. Don't beat yourself up over it okay?" Erza replied gently.

"Good bye Erza"  
And the flowing cape behind him was all that was seen out the front door.  
( **The rest of the games happened after this and as did Tartaros** )

~ • _Present Time (Erza's POV)_ • ~  
That memory was one of my most treasured moments but it was also the reason behind the situation I am currently in.  
I was pregnant with Jellal's child.

 **A/N:**  
 **Well I don't know if it's any good but here's the first chapter. Please give your feedback, I'd like to know how I'm doing because I can't tell myself. Any way I hope you enjoyed.**

 **~ Jaye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
 **Hello guys, I hoped you enjoyed chapter one. Well here's chapter two (obviously),**

Chapter 2  
 _~ • Narrators POV • ~_  
Erza spent the remaining 6-7 months of the pregnancy by spending lots of time at Porlyusica's place. She didn't really know what to do so the old woman offered her help to the shocked Mage. The time flew by quite quickly and without many difficulties besides Erza's constant mood swings. To deal with them, Porlyusica simply dragged Erza outside to a bench and sat her there to look at the forestry and think. And to much surprise, it mostly worked.

Erza was very nervous to be in this situation and didn't know what to do. She decided to take one step at a time towards wherever those steps will lead her. Erza was enjoying the time away from humanity and got to know the real side of ms Porlyusica.

The birth was easier than expected and the 9 months of pregnancy flew by pretty quickly.

~ • _Erza's POV_ • ~  
"One more push Erza" I heard Porlyusica tell me.  
Sweat drops were breaking out across my forehead and tears were building up in the corners of my eyes. Soon this will be over. Soon my baby will be brought into this world.

"AAAGGGHHhh" I pushed one last time.

"That's it good girl" Porlyusica said.

The room was then filled with baby cries and the purple haired women brought out my child and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"It's a healthy baby boy, congratulations Miss Scarlet" Porlyusica handed me my baby and went to wash her hands.

I looked down. There he was. A little purplish haired boy with Jellal's tattoo over his right eye. He seemed to have my eyes. He was beautiful. He was perfect. I gently caressed his cheek.

"Reiki. His name will be Reiki" I whispered. My little Reiki.  
He looked up at me. His crying had stopped. I guess he approved of the name.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~

One week after his birth and Porlyusica already has Reiki and I out of her house and back into the big wide world.

On they way to my house, Reiki was snuggled into my arms sleeping soundly. I was very happy but my only regret is that Jellal doesn't know his own son.

I got a weird feeling like I was being watched but it passed and I just shrugged it off.

Once I reached my house, I realised that I had absolutely no baby stuff whatsoever. Well I guess I'll spend the afternoon shopping. I found a scarf thing and tied it around my waist to comfortably fit Reiki in as I was shopping. He seemed to like it and made some 'happy noises before falling asleep. I had quite the golden baby.

~ • _Time Skip_ ~ •  
Shopping was exhausting and I came home with quite a lot of stuff including baby clothes, baby furniture, diapers and more.

I placed the stuff in the spare room of my small apartment and then decided to rest.

Even though I have a crib for Reiki, he slept in my arms on my bed.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~  
( _5 Months_ )

~ • _Meredy's POV_ • ~  
Hargeon is a really nice city. Crime Sorciere is staying in a small secluded in for a few days. I have decided to treat myself by wandering the markets while Jellal scouts around to make sure we are safe enough.

The markets are nice and I bought a leather wrist band thing for Jellal. He never treats himself so I'll just do it for him.

I was about to head back to the inn but first I headed for a park to enjoy the peace. It beats battling with dark guilds any day.

I walked around some cherry blossom trees and then I saw a very familiar colour of red hair blowing in the wind behind a tree. Erza.

I rushed over to say hi.

"Erza... Hey Erza!" I called as I reached the tree.

"Meredy," Erza exclaimed happily as she put down a book that she was reading.

"Where have you been for nearly a whole year. Not even Jellal could find... you..." I looked down at her stomach and saw a purply red haired baby laying face down snuggled into Erza. A baby. Erza... Has ... A ... Baby!?

"Meredy!" I heard Erza shout before I fainted.

~ • ~

I opened my eyes and blinked. I was in the room that I shared with Jellal in the inn. Erza was standing by the window gazing outside.

"Hey Erza, how did I get here?, what happened?" I asked

"Well you.. Ah.. Fainted so I looked in your coat pocket to see if I could find where you were staying so I brought you here. Are you feeling alright?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Um, yeah thanks". And then I remembered why I fainted  
"Oh my god Erza, why did you have a baby and we're is it now!" A practically screamed out of curiosity, excitement and shock.

Erza just smiled at me but then walked over to the small couch in the corner of our room. That's when I noticed that the baby happily playing with a plushy cube.

"Come on Reiki", Erza whispered as she picked him up "let's meet one of mommy"s friends".

I sat up in my bed as Erza walked back over to me. _So she was his actual mother which meant that Erza my be with someone that's not Jellal!_ I mentally cried.

"Meredy, meet Reiki" Erza said as she passed him to me. He made cute little baby noises.

"Don't mind me asking but who's the dad?" A reached for his little body and sat him on my lap. Realisation washed over me. "Oh my God Erza!" Reiki had an identical mark to Jellal over his right eye. I was speechless.

~ • _Erza's POV_ • ~

"Oh my God Erza!" Meredy barely breathed out as she was staring at my son.

I chuckled lightly as she finally got a chance to see the mark. I don't know what kind of reaction I was expecting but she definitely managed to amuse me.

I sat down on the end of the bed and waited until she would speak again. Her moth opened and closed a couple of times without producing any noise while Reiki sat in her lap happily sucking his tiny thumb.

"When, were, why, how...?" Meredy finally said after a while. Then a bunch more questions followed after while she was also answering some herself "Does Jellal know? No he couldn't have, I would have noticed something weird. How old is he? Gosh he's a cutie. Is this why we could find your location? Probably or else the media would have said something about Titania being pregnant. I can't believe you and Jellal would do, um, yeah. Where is Jellal? We gotta go tell him!"

"Slow down Mel" I cut her off before she could say anymore. "I'll try to answer as many questions but don't tell Jellal, not yet anyway." I said trying to calm her. "When this, uh, happened was at the Grand Magic Games. I don't think I need to answers were or why or how. No obviously Jellal doesn't know. Reiki is around 5 months old. Yes he is cute. And yes, I was staying with an old friend of fairy Tails in a forest during the pregnancy and stayed kinda 'down low' science the birth. I don't want Jellal finding out over the media." I answered.

Meredy just looked at me processing for a while. Then she squealed and picked up reiki to hug him. "I'm so happy you and Jellal managed to do some couple stuff" she said excitedly.

I blushed. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

~ • ~

 **A/N:**  
 **Well there was Chappy 2. Hoped you liked it. Sorry about all the time that i skipped. Anyway I appreciate any kind of feedback.**

 **~ Jaye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
 **Hello people, Here lies Chapter 3 most likely.**

 _Unknown's POV ~ Flashback_

There she is, my sweet sweet scarlet. Oh how precious she was.  
I haven't been able to locate her for about 6 and a half months which had worried me to no end.

Look at her, hair blowing gently in the wind, soft morning glow lighting up her most beautiful face.

I nearly had a heart attack. My Erza was holding a tiny infant. This infant I knew was not mine.

Some bastard has stolen Erza from me. This bastartd is gonna pay. Erza is MINE!

First step of punishment to the bastard will be by breaking his heart and 'dealing' with this infant.

One day my Erza, you will see that I am the only one who can be with you. Nothing will get in my way!

~ • _Normal Time ~ Erza POV_ • ~

I was getting ready to leave Meredy's room and go back home after I had made her promise to not tell Jellal about any thing. I needed to plan how I was going to tell him without holding it off for too long.

I looked back from the window to see Meredy playing with Reiki. I smiled at this.

"Sorry Mel, but I got to get Reiki home before his bedtime" I said while picking up my boy.

"Aww, bye bye Reiki. Maybe I'll come visit before we leave again" she said while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Reiki giggled. I was glad he wasn't afraid of new people because he hasn't really met anyone else.

I said bye to Mel then walked over to the door and just as I was about to reach for the handle, it was swung open.

I looked Jellal strait in the eyes for what seemed like forever. He was looking strait into mine until they moved lower and focused on Reiki who was snuggled into me, sleepy from the day's events.

"Um... Ahh... I, uh" he started but then he turned away and shut the door behind him.

I gave Reiki back to Merey who was just as shocked as I was, then I left and followed Jellal.

~ • _Jellal's POV_ • ~

 _Erza has a baby._

 _I should feel happy that she managed to find someone and forget about me maybe. But that doesn't stop the thought from hurting._

"Jellal, come back and talk to me!" I heard Erza call. I don't know why but I listened and turned to face her. My eyes locked onto hers.

"I, um, I guess I'm happy for you?" I started not knowing what to do. ( **BTW, they are in an empty hall outside the room door** )

I felt a slap across my cheek. "Idiot! Do you think that after all this time I would give up on you for somebody else?!" Erza exclaimed.

I don't know why but I felt relived... And then confused.

~ • _Erza's POV_ • ~

I thought I saw a tiny bit of relief in his eyes before he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"But then... How did, um?" Jellal started. Clearly he was more of an idiot than I thought.

"You really can't work it out, can you?" I sighed. "This isn't how I imagined this happening but that baby in there is yours."

Jellal looked at me. I didn't know how to read his face. I could see so many expressions in it.

"I'm... Uh, um, I'm sor..." He started but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologies for that night Jellal. I am definitely not sorry and you shouldn't be either!" I said.

There was a tiny hint of a smile on his lips as if he knew I was going to say that.

"I'm sorry..." He started again but this time I let him finish. "That I wasn't there for you during these past 11 months ( **?** )." He finished.

I was shocked. He didn't actually regret it.

He must have noticed my expression because he just smiled at me. It was such a perfectly warm and genius smile. I was still shocked. But then he suddenly walked right up and hugged me. I was even more shocked.

"I don't regret the second night of the Grand Magic Games. I never have" he whispered gently into my ear.

I finally recovered from my shock and hugged him back, burying my head into his chest. He was so warm. I cried a little as well. I was so happy.

"I, I love you Erza Scarlet" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

He then broke away from the hug and wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled at me. I love his smile.

Jellal the gently pulled my waist towards him with one hand and placed his other on my cheek. I was surprised but recovered quickly and placed my hands around his neck.

We were leaning in slowly getting closer and closer until our lips met into a sweet kiss. It was 100% perfect.

In a short while we soon found ourselves making out. Moving in time with each other. It was as if the whole world had stopped. That was until we were interrupted by an excited squeal.

Jellal and I quickly pulled apart and looked over to see Mereldy move her hand to cover her mouth.

~ • _Narraters POV_ • ~

Meredy had made sure that Reiki was definitely safe, while sleeping on the bed before she walked ofer to the door.

When she opened it, she was greeted with the lovely sight of Jellal and Erza making out a little further down into the narrow hall. She couldn't help but squeal out of excitement.

This caused the two to stop and look at the pink haired Mage as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

They blushed and quickly pulled away avoiding any eye contact.

"Wait, Erza," Jellal said looking at the scarlet haired female. "I... We have a child?" He finished.

Erza nodded and then disappeared past Meredy who stood aside wanting to see how this moment would play out.

Jellal was still standing were he was, processing this new information.

Erza woke up Reiki who looked a little upset but then realised it was his mom and made a happy noise. The scarlet Mage picked up the infant and carried him out to his father.

She kissed Reiki's forehead lightly. "Jellal, this is your son Reiki" Erza said passing the happy kid to the awestruck father.

Jellal soon recovered and took the baby into his own arms. Reiki looked up into his eyes, examining the man. The blue haired Mage looked back Ito his sons eyes, instantly recognising them as Erza's. He noticed the purplish hair and smirked and swept some locks away from the boys right eye.

Meredy was watching this introduction with tears in her eyes. She was finally able to see Jellal alow himself to love. She smiled as she saw his pointer finger gently trace the identical mark over Reiki's eye.

Reiki giggled at the touch on his face and smiled up at Jellal somehow knowing who this man was to him. Then he yawned and fell asleep in Jellal's arms because it was quite past his normal bed time.

"He's absolutely perfect" Jellal said under his breath. He then walked over to Erza and returned the child.

Erza's heart warmed as she watched the two most important males in her life meet each other for the first time.  
Reiki was now snuggled back into her arms, sound asleep.

It was now time to go and Jellal offered to walk his family home.

Erza had Reiki secured with one arm and reached for Jellal's hand with the other. Jellal blushed at the touch but then gave Erza's hand a soft squeeze.

Once the trio had reached Erza's apartment, Jellal was a little hesitant to leave.

"You know, you're welcome to stay" Erza suggest but she already knew the answer.

"I know, but I can't" Jellal said. Then he kissed both of them in the head gently and slowly walked off into the night.

"Come back soon Jellal" Erza whispered after him.

Jellal raised his hand as if he knew what she had said before he was gone out of sight.

 **A/N:**  
 **Hoped you enjoyed guys. Remember, feedback.**

 **~ Jaye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  
 **Hello world,** **I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**  
~ • ~

~ • _Erza's POV_ • ~

That night was as perfect as a dream. It's a relief to know that Jellal now knows about Reiki and even better that he has accepted him.

It's been two weeks science then and there has been no word from Jellal or Meredy. I thought this might happen but I hope they do comeback.

~ • _Jellal's POV_ • ~

It was painful leavening without saying goodbye but it would have been more so if we had.

Meredy and I left Hargeon to defeat one last dark guild. After this, we agreed on doing the only thing we could. The only thing right.

~ • _Erza's POV again_ • ~

I had just managed to put Reiki to sleep before I went to clean up the kitchen from lunch.

There was a knock on my door but before an answer, it swung wide open and I was greeted by Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Carla and Wendy.

"ERZA, get your self right here. FAIRY TAIL IS COMING BACK!" Natsu shouted punching the air.

"IDIOT! I only just put him to sleep!" I said while whacking him on the head.

The five of them stared at me blinking but only for a moment before we heard cries coming from down the hall. I sighed and left them gawking as I went to settle Reiki again.

~ • _Narraters POV_ • ~

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla stared blankly at Erza and even more so after they heard crying. Then She left to sort out the crying.

All of them were frozen while their brains were trying to process what just happened.

Carla was the first to move.  
"Well don't just stand there like gawking fish you lot" she said trying to understand. "I'm sure we will get an explanation" she finished.

"I love fish" happy stated dazedly.

"Do you think Erza decided to take up babysitting while fairy tail was disbanded?" Wendy asked.

"Baby sitting? Erza?! I don't think so" happy said.

Lucy was waving her hand in front of Natsu's face while he still hadn't moved.

The Pinkette was noticing a bunch of different things, Erza wasn't wearing armour and her sent was coated with one similar to her own but also reminded him of someone else. A baby chair at the table, baby bottles next to the kitchen sink, a box of baby toys next to the couch.

"Erza has a baby" was all he managed to say. Before he quietly ran down the hall following Erza.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out before her own curiosity took the better of her and she followed Natsu. The remaining three also followed.

~ • ~

All five of them stumbled into a softly lit up room. This was a baby's room. In the corner was Erza sitting down on a small couch gazing out the window with Reiki sleeping in her lap. Her thoughts were interrupted by the intrusion of Natsu and the others. Erza glared at them not wanting Reiki to wake up again.

"Erza, how did you get a baby?" Natsu asked not realising how dumb he sounded.

"Do I really need to explain that?" Erza answered. "Okay, we will talk, but not in here" She said getting up to put her son back in his crib.

The others gasped as they saw the tattoo over the kids eye. Erza had to physically push them out of the doorway then lead them to the lounge.

~ • ~

Everyone had a bunch of questions to ask Erza.

"Did you marry Jellal?" Happy asked

"When the hell did you and Jellal even make a baby?!" Natsu asked getting nudged in the ribs by Lucy and making Wendy feel awkward.

"Does Jellal know about this?" Lucy asked.

"What's his name?" Wendy questioned.

"I'm sure Erza's going to explain soon" Carla said sensibly, but she too had a few questions of her own.

"No, the Grand Magic Games, yes and Reiki" Erza answered still getting raised eyebrow looks.

She sighed then explained further.

"No Jellal and I aren't Married, we aren't even dating. 'It' happened during the Grand Magic Games and that's as far as I'm going. Jellal does know and has met his son. And I named him Reiki."  
Erza explained.

"But _you_ and _Jellal_ actually did..." Was as far as Natsu got.

"Enough about that Natsu, Just accept that it's happened" Lucy hastily interrupted before Natsu made it too awkward.

"Fine. But Erza, you were pregnant during the eclipse gate and all the way through Tartaros?" Natsu asked shocked.

"It appears so" Erza said.

"Reiki's a cute name" Wendy stated.

"I thought so too. Now why are you guys barging into my house and telling me that Fairy tail is getting back together?" Erza asked.

"Well so far it's just us but we are planing to collect everyone." Lucy replied.

"Me and Happy came back from training and found out about the disbanding. Erza why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Natsu asked a little upset.

"I would have if I could Natsu, believe me. It was Masters decision" Erza answered. "It was hard on all of us."

"Join us Erza. We need you and Fairy tail wouldn't be the same without you crashing me and Grays heads together." Natsu started.

"Stop right there. I don't need any convincing. I'll join you." Erza replied.

"Yay!" said Wendy and the rest.

"Alright let's get going!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Right now? Can't we rest? We've been walking for two whole days because you refused to take the train" Lucy complained.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~

The guys stayed over at Erza's house that night and in the early morning they prepared to set out towards where Gray was supposedly staying. Erza insisted on catching the train for convenience with Reiki, much to Natsu's disgust.

All five of the intruders adored little Reiki and fought about who could hold him next. Reiki loved the attention he was getting and was comfortable with all of them.

It wasn't long before they reached a small town and jumped off the train and Natsu smelled Grays sent and charged off into the streets where he found a house with also Juvia's sent.

~ • _Natsu's POV_ • ~

"Hey Ice Punk!" I shouted at the door. "Get your ass down here!, Juvia, you too!" I said as I kicked the door down.

I'm kinda looking forward to having Gray back to tease.

"Natsu! It's early in the morning and you just woke the whole town up" Erza said kinda grumpy.

Ooops.

"Bastard. Your paying for that!" Gray shouted while coming out of the house in only underwear.

"Ha! Only when you can keep your clothes on for a whole day" I retorted. This was the easiest way to anger him.

He just groaned before going back inside. He came strait back out again as naked as before.

"Wendy?! Please tell me that's not _your_ baby!" Gray said clearly worried.

~ • _Narrators POV_ • ~

Gray was really confused looking at Wendy who was carrying Reiki.

"Of course the child is not Wendy's. She's only a child herself" Carla was disgusted at why Gray would even think that.

Erza went over to Wendy and picked up the happy baby.  
"The baby is mine" She said.

"Oh, okay" Gray walked back inside, and strait back out again still without clothes.

"WHAT!?" He said nearly chocking.

~ • _Time Skip_ • ~

Reiki was happily sitting on Gray's lap who now had pants on. Gray had just been told about every thing to do with Reiki and the getting back together of fairy tail and was glad to join the others.

It wasn't long before they heard someone come in.

"Gray-Darling, I'm back. What did you do to the door?" They all heard Juvia ask.

She walked into the main living area to see 8 pairs of eyes staring at her. (Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Erza, Reiki and Gray).

"Oh, Juvia is very pleased to see you all" she said in third person.

"Juvia! Your PREGNANT?!" They all said in unison. Except Reiki who didn't know what was going on and Gray who just clicked about that one detail he forgot to mention.

~ • ~  
 **A/N:**  
 **I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback to tell me how I'm doing. Anyway, thanks and bye.**

 **~ Jaye**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  
 **Hello souls, even though there aren't many souls reading this yet. I am giving you chapter 5.**  
~ • ~

~ • _Time Skip, Narrators POV_ • ~

It took around a week for all the Fairy Tail members to meet up and gather around their still demolished guild hall.

Elfman was still beating himself up over the fact that it was him who planted the bomb but everybody kept telling him that it wasn't his fault.

The only person missing was master Macorov. Nobody knew where he had gone.

~ • ~

Everyone was shocked to find out about Reiki, but aside from that, they were even more shocked to find out that Gray had finally admitted his feelings towards Juvia. They were living together almost that whole year. It started with Juvia being clingy and refusing to leave Grays house. Soon Gray actually relied on Juvia to have dinner on the table or clothes washed and neatly put away. But know they're together and are expecting a baby in about a month.

Another unexpected event was that Mirajane and Lauxus had gotten Married!

"You had a wedding without me? Why didn't you invite me?" Erza had said a little upset.

"We tried but nobody knew where you were Erza" Mirajane replied patting her shoulder.

Levy and Gajeel had joined the magic council army. And not only that but they are now dating.

Lucy had become a reporter for Sorcerers Weekly and Natsu had left for some hardcore training.

Everybody had given up everything that they did in that year to come and join fairy tail. Nobody had any regrets though.

~ • ~

In order to become an official Guild again, Fairy Tail must appoint a new guild master. There were many questions on who it should be because Macorov was still missing. Everyone was upset about the fact. Fairy tail wouldn't be Fairy tail without the little old man.

Before any decisions were made, Mest had appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here. Aren't you one of those council members?" Natsu asked.

"I'm actually a fairy tail Mage" Mest responded which only received looks of disbelief.

As a response Mest shared with everybody, his own memories.

It turns out that he was in fact, a member of fairy tail. His memories showed him talking to a younger looking Macorov. He was going to take up a secret mission to spy on the magic council. Mest uses his magic to exclude himself of everybody's memories and then change the memories of the council. He then erased his own memories so no information would slip. He actually believed he was Doranbolt of the magic council.

At the time Fairy Tail was doing the S Class trials, the council wanted to send a spy to find out the secret about fairy tails sacred Tenrou Island. Mest changed the memories of the fairy tail members to make it appear that he's been there all along.

It wasn't until after the battle between Tartaros when Macorov told him the truth. During this time The master had told him that he was going to go to Arbaless, the most powerful city in the western continent.

The Western Continent has a total of 750 guilds including dark. All of them were combined into one giant city called Arbaless. Macorov disbanded Fairy Tail because he feared for their safety.

~ • ~

"We have to go rescue him" Erza said after processing the images in her mind.

"Let's go" Natsu said making a fist.

"Wait!, you can't just barge into Arbaless!" Mest stated, clearly alarmed.

"Sure we can." Natsu said. "We're Fairy Tail and so are you" He finished flashing one of his generic smiled.

~ • _Time Skip • Erza's POV •_ ~

Fairy Tail hasn't really changed at all over this past year. Every bodies working together to rebuild our Guild.

It has been decided that Me, Mest, Natsu, Lucy, Wendey, Gray and the Exceeds will go on the rescue mission.

I am kinda nervous for leaving Reiki for the first time but he seems happy to spend time with Mirajane and Laxus. He is currently playing happily on Mirajane's lap.

"So..." Mirajane said leaning slightly closer with a questioning smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"How was it?" She said happily, leaning back.

"How was what?" I questioned uncertainly.

"When you conceived Reiki of course" she suddenly blurted out as if it was nothing.

"MIRA!" I whisper shouted. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Come on tell me _Everything_ " she said quite enthusiasticly.

"Everything about what?" Gray asked casually walking by with just his underwear on.

"Everything about when Erza and Je.." Was as far as she got before I stood up and covered her mouth.

"Nothing. I'm telling her nothing" I said rather hastily, still blushing.  
"Why don't you put some clothes on anyway" I said as cover up.

"Hey when did this happen?" He said just noticing before walking away to look for his missing clothes. He was met with Juvia holding his clothes up to him.

I released my hand from Mira's mouth and sat back down. She just smirked at me.

"You'll tell me some day." Was all she said.

"Erza we are leaving soon!" Natsu called.

Right. I got up and walked around to the other side of the table.

"See ya soon Reiki" I said kissing his head. "Thanks again Mira, and don't let him out of your sight."

"It's fine I won't know don't you worry. We are gonna have lots of fun right Reiki" Mirajane answered. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when our Titania became a mother. Surprisingly it sorta suits you" she continued.

"Right, I'm just as surprised that your married to Laxus of all people, though it seems quite perfect." I answered

"Erza, you coming or not!" Natsu said. I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"Bye Reiki" I said again as a grabbed his little hand before letting go and joining the others.

I could have chosen to stay with Reiki but I need to make sure for myself that Macorov is safe.

"Finally." Natsu sighed. "You know Erza, parenthood has turned you into an old lady."

"What was that?!" I asked after I hit him on the head.

"N...nothing, Erza your still young" he answered, shaking.

"Come on let's go" Lucy said.

"Alright, Master here we come!" We all said as we started on our journey to the Western Continent.

~ • ~

 **A/N:**  
 **Well that's chapter five. I think it's a little short compared to the others. I also apologise for any errors cause I'm to lazy to edit.**

 **For those who have read the manger or whatever, I've slightly changed some stuff and I'm completely excluding the very last arc except the rescue of Macorov. Even that is modified. Any way I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Whaaa... I still sad that the manga has finished. I need more Fairy Tail.**

 **~ Jaye**


End file.
